


You did what?

by PDexter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: Ed figures out that Oswald was the one who killed his girlfriend and that it was a set up to get rid of her. He decides to confront him about it. Okay I hope I did good with this one!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://twitter.com/JokerASmoker](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2FJokerASmoker).



Ed had been doing an investigation to figure out what had happened to his missing girlfriend. It was said to be a simple accident but for whatever reason Ed thought there should be more. He examined her car and saw the gas and break line had been cut. This was not an accident. After he did some snooping and talked to some people he learned it was something set up by the mob, and the men involved were Oswalds men. Which either meant Oswald had a part in it, or else someone in his mob had something to kill her but Ed didnt see why anyone else would. Oswalds influence was the thing running most of this city though. Ed couldnt think of a reason why Oswald would want to kill Isabella though, and he would never think about it. Oswald was his best freind, he would never do something like that. He remembered the night he found out she was missing, he cried and Oswald brought him into his arms to try to comfort him. 

Ed went about his business as usually after finding this new information. He thought he would ask Oswald when they were alone. He decided to ask after him and Oswald got back from the last meeting of the day the day after he found all the clues. It was just him and Oswald at Oswalds Mansion. Oswald I needed to speak to you about something" Ed asks very casually. Oswald smiles looking over at Edward and says "Yes, you said you needed to speak about something earlier, what is it my dear friend"? Oswald says turning to look at him. "I dont think Isabella death is an accident" Ed says. Oswald face goes straight "What? Why would you say that? Didn't the report say she got hit by a train? How could that be anything but an accident"? Oswald asks trying to play it off. "Here break line was cut, I think someone had motive to kill her, I not sure why, but I did some investigating and it seems to be connected to the mob, I think it was some of your men Oswald" Ed says. Oswald knew he was on the verge of being caught. "Who would possibly be interested in killing librarian"? Oswald asks. "I dont know, but I know they are involved, maybe Butch or maybe".. Ed is cut off as Oswald walks forward "Ed, there is no point in this, she is gone and nothing is going to bring her back now"Oswald says. "But I cant just" Ed says. "Ed, I realize you are grieving but worrying about it fixes nothing" Oswald says.

Ed sighs "I just cant believe shes dead, just like Kristen" Ed says. "Its my fualt" Ed says. "Ed, how is this your fualt"? Oswald asks. "I could have stopped her, she stayed becuase me and its my fualt Oswald"! Edward says. "Ed it is not your fualt" Oswald is not. "Yes it is OSWALD"! Ed demands. "No it is not Ed"! Oswald says louder. "Everything is! Why did I let it happen" Ed says, the sense of guilt apparent in his voice. "No it isnt! becuase its my fualt shes gone"! Oswald tells him. Ed looks at Oswald in shock and concern. "Wh-What do you mean"? Ed asks him. "Its my fualt she is dead, it was the mob, I did it!" Oswald tells him. "You killed her"? Ed asks. "Why, No why would you do that"? Ed asks. "You told me to break up with her, she said she would never ever let you break up with her, and so I had no other choice" Oswald said. "I cant.. How could you do this to me? You are suppose to be my freind Oswald!" Ed yells at him. "I AM YOUR FREIND! You only got with her since she looks like your dead girlfreind, news flash Ed, you killed Kristen! Your stupid girlfreind is not coming back! Trying to pretend she is, is not going to fix anything!" Oswald says to him. "You didnt have that right"! Edward says. "I was helping you! Its better for you this way"! Oswald demands. "How do you know whats better for me"! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Ed says and suddenly has his hands on Oswald throat and lifting him off the floor. "Ed, please dont" Oswald asks. "Tell me why I shouldnt kill you"? Ed asks. "I cant be bought, I can be stolen with a glance, worthless to one, priceless to two". Ed lets go and lets Oswald fall to the ground as Oswald grabs his throat and coughs. 

"I love you" Oswald says. "You were jealous"? Ed asks. "I was" Oswald says seeming ashamed. "No going back from it now" Oswald says. "I was going to tell you the night you didnt come home" Oswald tells him. Ed suddenly realizes and everything suddenly makes sense. He feels guilty for not realizing any of this sooner. Ed starts thinking about Kristen, how he killed doughty partly out of jealousy and then got with her. It seems fate had turned ironically and had delivered him the same fate. Ed doesnt say anything for a long while, and Oswald doesnt say anything but wait for Ed to respond. Oswald even gave him a riddle even though Oswald hated riddles. Ed looks at Oswald and then graps his cheek and kisses Oswald deeply. Oswald is cuaght off guard and is in shock. Ed pulls back, Oswald eyes were wide and in complete shock. "Ed"? Oswald asks. "Then we will be together, well never leave each other, and ill make you mine" Ed says to him. 

Edward kisses Oswald again, Oswald shuts his eyes and kisses him back and Edward smiles at him. "Take your clothes off" Ed says. "What"? Oswald asks in confusion. "I want to make you mine" Ed says. "Ed.. Im new though.. I never kissed before even" Oswald says nerviously. "I know, ill be gentle"... Ed says as he kisses Oswald again. 

Hour later:  
Oswald is laying with Edward naked in bed. There is a cover over thier lower half but niether one has any clothes on. Edward still had his glasses. Oswald is in shock and brain is trying to process everything. This is all he ever could have wanted, but he felt they might have been rushing but Ed said he was his, and he was going to claim him as such. Ed smiles at Oswald and strokes his cheek softly looking into his eyes "Your my first guy" Ed says with a chuckle. "Your my first anything" Oswald says. "Good, and you shall not have another, long as I am on this earth" Ed says to him and leans in kisses Oswald softly on the lips. "Do you want to go again"? Ed asks. Oswald laughs nervously "If you want Eddy" Oswald says to him as blush appears on his face.


End file.
